<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before the Vigil - Sarah Shaw by Sarah_the_Squirrel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458920">Before the Vigil - Sarah Shaw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_the_Squirrel/pseuds/Sarah_the_Squirrel'>Sarah_the_Squirrel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Magical Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_the_Squirrel/pseuds/Sarah_the_Squirrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the shows, magical girls somehow come out on top and save the world and their friends. Those are the lucky worlds. There are countless other worlds where they have failed and are laying dead on dead words. The worst are the ones who didn't die after failing to defeat the evil. They watched their friends lost their lives. There is a place where girls like this who survived, The Vigil. Two choices lay before those who are taken to The Vigil, give up the power you hold, and try to live a normal life or take a stand against the darkness beyond the veil and help other like you. This story is about just such a person and their journey</p><p>The setting is based on <a href="https://discord.gg/73vAtgc">"The Vigil"</a><br/>The story falls under the <a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/">BY-NC-SA 3.0 unported licenses</a> "share-alike" clause</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before the Vigil - Sarah Shaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The town around was in ruins all around her and her mind raced as it tried to take it all in and when she looked down, the whole world froze. In her arms was a girl with blood that dribbled from the corner of her mouth. It looked like she was saying something, but she couldn’t hear what she said. She felt her heartbreak and the tears that flowed down her face. There was a loud explosion. </em>
</p><p>“Travis wakes up! It is time to go home,” The sudden voice caused him to fall out of his chair and he jumped up to see his friend, Jessica on the other side of the desk with her hands on her hips. “Travis, I don’t know how you always manage to fall asleep in class all the time.” </p><p>“It is not my fault that this class is so boring. So what does it matter if I sleep?” He grumbled as he started to pack his stuff. Art history was never for him, it was for the wannabe artist in high school. Jessica just glared at him from the doorway.</p><p>“I don’t care that it is boring to you, it’s just rude to sleep when Ms. Morse is trying so hard to teach.” She sighed as he walked past her. The hallway had cleared out greatly cause he had taken so long to wake up. Travis stopped and looked out the windows. Something pulled at him. Jessica waved her hand in front of his face a few times before he blinked.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me,”  He didn’t get to take too many steps outside the school before a larger explosion sent him flying back into the school and he hit the lockers. Travis tried to pick himself up off the floor but fell back down from the pain from a few broken bones and there was a loud ringing in his ears. Travis used the wall to get up and before he looked like the pictures he saw in his military history class. The only thing that he cared about at that moment was to find Jessica. His body felt heavy and each movement caused pain. “Jessica!”</p><p>It wasn’t long before he fell against what was left of the doorway to the outside of the school. The area in front of the school used to have a nice grassy area for students to hang out and do, but now it had a giant hole in the ground with parts of the surrounding area being on fire. Travis made slow steps outside and his mind was in a fog with only the thought of Jessica that pushed him forward.</p><p>“Get back.” Yelled a voice that sounded like Jessica. A girl in a blue gunner outfit with a beret with what looked like long ears coming out of the top jumped down and looked back at him. The girl’s face looked a lot like Jessica’s, but something was different. He didn’t know what made him think that this girl was her for a bit. A figure landed in front of her, it was a guy who took too many roids. He charged at the girl faster than any human could move and before Travis knew what was happening, he found himself in front of the girl with his arms thrown open to take the hit.</p><p>Blackness was all that he remembered after. There was no fear, no regrets, and no pain. All that he felt was peace. He opened his eyes and found that he was in a room with just a single bed and standing next to it. The room itself had an old feel to it. Like it hadn’t seen use in years and just started to see used once again. Travis rolled his head to look at the stand and saw his school shirt dyed red. He sat up and held the shirt in front of him and that was when he saw the hold on the right side. The hole caused a deep pit in his stomach and his left hand moved over the left side of his chest. One thought echoed in his head. “I died.”</p><p>“In a way, you did die. A solid hole in the chest would kill most people. But you are one hell of a lucky person that Blue was there to save your life,” The voice came from the now opened door. A woman in her mid-thirties with long red hair and had on an old and dirty lab coat. “But on the report that she turned in said that you jumped in front of an enforcer and took its pricing hand in the chest which allowed her enough time to take it down before it could do anything else.” She looked over at him and gave him a warm smile.</p><p>“I… I remember that I ran and stood in front of that thing and that’s it,” Travis looked back to his shirt and didn’t want to imagine what it would have looked like when that thing’s hand went through him. “So, how did I end up here?” </p><p>“I think it is very clear what happened. Blue saved you and brought you here to rest up and for me to have my little one on one with you.” She moved and took a seat at the foot of the bed and looked over at him with a worried look. Travis just looked away. He didn’t know how to feel. Dying trying to save her and yet she was the one who saved him.</p><p>“So, what now? Going to make me forget all of this and let me move on like they do in the movies?” The lady just smiled.</p><p>“You can say that. It is one of the choices you can make. I was hoping that you would hear me out on the second one before you jump to anything,” She waited a bit before continuing. “The other option is to join us. Help us fight monsters like that and fight for the freedom of the people of this world.” Her words felt like she was trying to send me off to war. Part of him wanted to forget what he saw, but the other part of him wanted to join. If others are in danger from those monsters, then he should do something.</p><p>“I want to help, but what can I do. I don’t have powers or anything to help.” He looked down at his hands as they started to shake a bit. Being scared of knowing that he could do nothing to stop that thing and yet he was angry that he was powerless to change that. Before he knew what was happening, her hands held his.</p><p>“That is not true at all, Travis. You have the bravery that can change the world,” Her smile was warm and caring like a mother telling their child that they could do anything. Before she pulled her hands away, he felt her leave something in his. “That bravery will let you access the magic that is lying inside you. And with that gem. You will be able to do things you never thought you could do before.” Travis looked down and a pink gemstone gleamed in the light. It felt kind of warm like he was holding on to a stone that was too close to a fire.</p><p>“How can this little stone help me do that?” He closed his right hand around it and felt the warmth grow stronger. The woman jumped up and motioned for him to get up too.</p><p>“Hurry up. You want to be standing when you do this,” With a slow movement, he moved his feet to the floor and he could feel pain throughout his whole body. It took a few seconds, but he stood in front of her with his legs trembling a bit. “So for your first time, you will want to stand with your legs together and hold the gem to your chest. Once you do that just call out ‘For freedom for the world, I take the charge’. And well, I think you might like what happens next.”</p><p>Travis took in a deep breath as he moved his legs together and held the gem close to his chest. There was a pulse of warmth through his body as he closed his eyes. The gem started to grow warmer and his legs stopped trembling.</p><p>“For freedom for the world, I take the charge!” As the last words left his lips he felt the pull from his hands and moved a few inches in front of him. His arms and legs spread out and he could feel his chest being pulled forward. The warm feeling that he had before grew to where that was all he could feel. He tried to open his eyes, but blinking light around him kept him from doing so. It felt like minutes past before he could open them again. When he did everything looked a little taller. “This is weird, did this thing make things taller or something.” This just caused the woman to giggle.</p><p>“Hold on a second and I will grab a mirror. Just do me a favor and don’t really move or look at any part of your body before I get back,” With that, she left the room. It was a simple request and he did owe the lady and that Blue girl for saving him. Soon the woman was back and had taken a place in front of the mirror. “Okay, now close your eyes and open them when I say so.” Travis gave a little nod and closed his eyes. There was a little sound of her feet before she gave the go-ahead. What he saw in the mirror couldn’t be right. In the mirror was a girl a few inches shorter than he was with long brown hair wearing the same type of outfit as the girl in blue did, but the color on the one he saw in the mirror was pink.</p><p>When the girl in the mirror copied the same movement he made, that was when it clicked and he fell back onto the ground. How could this be? He looked down and saw a curved chest and he started to move his hands to them. But he stopped before he could do something that he was not ready for.</p><p>“What the hell happened to me?” The woman smiled and helped him back up.</p><p>“Very simple my dear. You are now a magical girl.” She held his or now her hand and guided her out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>